Compressed gas is used in a number of applications. For example, in the food industry, compressed air is used as an ingredient in whipped products such as ice cream and yogurt. Compressed air is also used as a processing tool to slice or cut soft food products and to open packages before filling with food product.
There is currently no standard method to evaluate the microbial content of compressed gas. This is particularly an issue in the food industry, as food manufacturers are under pressure to validate the safety of all ingredients and processes for regulatory compliance.